


SAGA

by AlannaRose, CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [49]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Texting, saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaRose/pseuds/AlannaRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: "Hajime’s hands are shaking. It’s a small detail that no one but him will notice, but Hajime presses his palms together anyway, resisting the urge to sigh when his leg starts jiggling instead, which makes the chair he’s sitting in squeak slightly. Wincing at the sound, he things his hands were the better option, so he awkwardly lets them fall apart on his lap, eventually picking at the hem of his shirt for lack of anything better to do. Hajime very nearly jumps out of his seat when another hand, calloused from years of volleyball, gently pulls at his. Hajime quickly looks up to make sure no one saw, but of course the office they’re in is empty. Hajime turns his head jerkily towards Tooru, who gives him a smile that’s obviously supposed to be reassuring. Hajime, who’s been seeing through Tooru’s smiles for as long as Tooru has made them, can see the nervousness there. Hajime lets out a shaky breath and turns his attention towards the window when Tooru’s eyes dart away."Hajime and Tooru go to start a club!!!





	SAGA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackthornsbriar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackthornsbriar/gifts), [nightshade002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade002/gifts).



> Alanna wrote all the texting bits and Avien wrote everything else

 Hajime’s hands are shaking. It’s a small detail that no one but him will notice, but Hajime presses his palms together anyway, resisting the urge to sigh when his leg starts jiggling instead, which makes the chair he’s sitting in squeak slightly. Wincing at the sound, he things his hands were the better option, so he awkwardly lets them fall apart on his lap, eventually picking at the hem of his shirt for lack of anything better to do. Hajime very nearly jumps out of his seat when another hand, calloused from years of volleyball, gently pulls at his. Hajime quickly looks up to make sure no one saw, but of course the office they’re in is empty. Hajime turns his head jerkily towards Tooru, who gives him a smile that’s obviously supposed to be reassuring. Hajime, who’s been seeing through Tooru’s smiles for as long as Tooru has made them, can see the nervousness there. Hajime lets out a shaky breath and turns his attention towards the window when Tooru’s eyes dart away.

 It seems like a nice day out, despite the stale air being barely circulated throughout the room by old, cheap air conditioning. The kind of day where breathing in is easy, and the taste of summer dying isn’t so bad. Where birds are chirping and the mindless buzz of high school students sounds a million miles away.

 “I can’t believe we’re going to do this,” Tooru mutters under his breath to Hajime, and Hajime is about to respond when the door to the office is pulled open.

 Hajime and Tooru quickly pull their hands away as the activities counselor walks in the room. Hajime clasps his together to stop them from shaking, and, blissfully, the urge to fidget leaves him.

 “Hello, boys,” the activities counselor says with a soft smile, “My name is Hasegawa-san. I was told you wanted to start a new club.”

 “Ah, it’s more like restart an old one.” Tooru smiles, natural charisma quickly bleeding into him. He’s more in his element here than Hajime, shaping a conversation towards what he wants, and making sure there are no loopholes or misconceptions.

 “Oh?” Hasegawa-san looks vaguely surprised for a moment, before her smile returns, “Ah! Is it by any chance the SAGA club that didn’t gather enough interest last year?”

 “How did you know?” Tooru asks, seemingly unruffled, but the look that he exchanges with Hajime betrays his concerns. _Were we too obvious? Were we outed?_

 “You aren’t the only ones advocating for the return of this club,” Hasegawa-sanreveals.

 “Is there a teacher who wants it back?” Hajime asks hopefully, pretending that his voice didn’t almost get stuck in his throat.

 “Well, yes. I want it back, I used to sponsor it,” she says, her voice taking on a wistful tone, “But there’s also a couple of other third years who also emailed me about it before school starts."

 Hajime raises an eyebrow at Tooru, _I wonder who?_

 Tooru shrugs in response, _I don’t know. But this is good.”_

 “Ordinarily,” Hasegawa-san continues, unaware of their silent exchange, “You would have to gather at least four people to join a club and have them all sign a form, but seeing as there were four of you who contacted me directly about it we can skip the ‘can this happen’ step and go on to ‘when and where can this happen’.”

 “Monday is our rest day,” Hajime cuts in before Tooru can get ahead of himself and say something that wouldn’t work.

 “Monday is the day that the others requested as well. And I can host it in room 206 then,” she claps her hands together in excitement, “That’s all that needs to be done, you’re all sorted!”

 They thank her and make their way out of the office, exhaling in tandem as soon as they step into the brightly-lit hallway, they start walking on autopilot to practice.

 Hajime turns when Tooru stops, suddenly looking as though he’d been slapped with good news.

 “Iwa-chan,” he says, smile slowly overtaking his features, “we did it. It’s going to happen.”

 “Yeah. Yeah!” Hajime repeats, smiling along, giddy.

 

 Later, when the sun had long-since disappeared from the sky, Hajime turns over, pulling the covers with him until he’s sufficiatanly burrito-ed up to read his book and then sleep.

 Then his phone buzzes.

 Hajime ignores it, until he checks who it is.

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** hey iwa chan you awake

 **Bara-Boi ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o):** it’s midnight

 **Bara-Boi ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o):** yeah I’m awake

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** so monday…………..

 **Bara-Boi ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o):** yeah we actually did it

 **Bara-Boi ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o):** like holy fuck

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** yeh like shit

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** ……..

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** …………………...

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** …………...

 **Bara-Boi ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o):** stop

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** ………………-

 **Bara-Boi ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o):** what’s up?

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** I’m just

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** wondering

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** who the other two ppl are???????

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** (˃ ⌑ ˂ഃ )

 **Bara-Boi ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o):** you woke me up at midnight bc of this?

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** welll

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** yeah

 **Bara-Boi ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o):** night shittykawa

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** noooooo iwa chan

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** waitttttttgt

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** we don’t know anything about them

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** they could be serial minders

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** muredererz

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** murderers

 **Bara-Boi ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o):** shut up go to sleep

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** but this is important

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** they could seriously be anyone at our school like

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** what if it’s those assholes from class 3 d

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** what if it’s those two track girls who screamed about loving “yoai” they have Mondays offf too right?

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** _Ga s p_ WHAT IF THEY’RE TERFS 0o0

 **Bara-Boi ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o):** go

 **Bara-Boi ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o):** to

 **Bara-Boi ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o):** sleep

 

 Hajime truly did try to go to sleep. He closed his eyes and tried to allow sleep to take him. Thankfully there was no more incessant buzzing coming from his phone, but instead now he had a completely different problem. He couldn’t get his mind to stop racing, thinking about the various possible scenarios that could happen on Monday, mixing and matching Tooru’s different theories with ones his own sleep riddle mind conjured up. A half hour passed and he was no closer to sleep.

Hajime’s eyes snap open in the dark. “ _Fuck.”_

 

 **Bara-Boi ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o):** Tooru

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** yeah? It’s

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** ONE AM IWACHAN YOU HYPOCRIT

 **Bara-Boi ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o):** But what if youre right

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** im alwys right lol

 **Bara-Boi ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o):** so many things could go wrong

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** they won’t

 **Bara-Boi ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o):** you were literally freaking out about this not even an hour ago

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** yeah but like

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** anything that goes wrong we can handle together

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** even if it is terfs or something equally as bad

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** we’ll figure it out

 **Bara-Boi ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o):**  like always

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** like always

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** love you iwa chan

 **Bara-Boi ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o):** love you too shittykawa

 **Bara-Boi ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o):** now actually go to bed

 **Bara-Boi ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o):** I don’t need to hear you complaining about your “beauty sleep”

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** 1 I’ll have you know I was half alseeep before you woke me up

 **Bara-Boi ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o):** don’t lie to me i got Twitter notifs from you

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** 2 I need my beauty sleep iwa chan, some of us actually care about not looking like a grumpy bear that just woke up from a 12 year long hyberbation

 **Bara-Boi ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o):** you already look better on 2 hours of sleep than anyone on a full 8 so stop complaining

**GrandDramalamaKing:**

**GrandDramalamaKing:**

**GrandDramalamaKing:** wait a fuck

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** iwa channnnnnnnnnn you can’t just say something smooth like that an leave me hanging

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** that’s so uncool of youuuuuu

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** (/ToT)/ ~┻┻

 **Bara-Boi ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o):** ┬──┬◡ﾉ(° -°ﾉ)

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** iwa chan stoppppp ignoring meeeeeee

**GrandDramalamaKing:**

**GrandDramalamaKing:** …...

 **GrandDramalamaKing:** (/#-_-)/~┻┻〃

 **Bara-Boi ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o):** ┬──┬◡ﾉ(° -°ﾉ)

**GrandDramalamaKing:**

**GrandDramalamaKing:**  (ノಠ ∩ಠ)ノ彡( \o°o)\

  


 Tooru doesn’t wake up to his alarm clock.

 That’s kind of to be expected, considering that he got to bed at four am, but the fact remains that it’s the first day of the actual school year, the day that clubs kick off.

 Or at least, all clubs that don’t have a Monday rest day.

 Nonetheless, Tooru does _not_ wake up to the alarm that he checked to make sure he set about five times the night prior.

 But what he does wake up to is arguably better.

 And that is someone running their fingers through his hair. Tooru sighs, alerting Hajime that he’s awake.

 “‘Morning, Crappykawa,” Hajime says, contented affection clear in his soft smile.

 “'Morning Iwa-chan,” Tooru yawns out, only bothering to open his eyes halfway to gaze up at the way the orange/pink light of the rising sun filtering through his blinds dances across Hajime’s face and the air seems welcoming.

 Such deceit for the first day of school.

 The illusion is broken when Hajime points out, “We’re going to be late if you sleep in any longer.”

 To which Tooru bolts upright and runs to gather his things and get dressed, chased by Hajime’s laughter infectiously bouncing off the walls.

 The two somehow make it through their first day without too much thought being spared for who the other people hosting the Sexuality And Gender Acceptance club are, and the realization that they haven’t prepared at all only comes when they’re standing in front of room 206.

 It’s too late to back out now, and besides, that would be giving up.

 So they open the door.

 The first thing they see are two tall, familiar figures, holding hands as though they had not a care in the world.

 “Makki? Mattsun?” Tooru blurts, and the couple turns, “But you’re straight!”

 “Yeah,” agrees Takahiro.

 “As a volleyball,” Issei finishes.

 “Now that that’s sorted!” Hasegawa-san claps her hands, “Let the first meeting of the SAGA commence!”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY BDAY RS


End file.
